Smokestorm
❝ "Nect.. I won't Leave.. I won't Ever Leave. I'll always be with you. No matter what happens." .... "I'll always be in your heart.. Okay?" .... "I Love You Nectarstar. You're my Bestfriend, My mate, My everything. I'll give you my life, My everything. You Are my everything.." He rested his head n her shoulder looking up at the stars once again. ' ❞ — 'Smokestorm to Nectarstar Shortly after becoming mates.' Smokestorm is a Large, Broad Tom with A Fluffy Grey Pelt, And Thick Like smoke. He Has The poly-dactyl trait passed down from his Father, Drift. When in certain lighting his Fur gives off the color of a Dark Storm cloud. He Has Marking on his Paws and Muzzle which showwhite fur. 'Appearance' Heritage: Maine Coon x Norwegian Forest Cat Description: Massive fluffy grey tom with a White Muzzle, Chest and Paws. Palette: : = Base (#767676) : = Markings/Fluff (Optional Secondary Color) (#EFEFEF) : = Eyes (#329D98) : = Inner Ears (#AA756F) : = Nose (#5F505C) : = Tongue (#AA756F) : = Pawpads (#AA756F) : = Scars (##9B4747) Voice: Deep Though Friendly. Scent: Almost like a Forest Fire's Scent. Burning wood. Gait: Slowish But Normal. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Charming -' Smokestorm is one who can Charm the gals with his Humor, Friendliness and Happiness. * * '''+ Discreet -''' Smokestorm is awfully careful trying not to Crush anyones feelings when expressing his feelings. There is an Exception when he is Very mad or Upset. * '''± Droll -''' Smokestorm is one to joke around and be Humorous and teasing with friends and acquaintances. * '''± Cordial -''' Smokestorm is Quite socialble and enjoys speaking with other cats. He's Very friendly with new felines. * '''− Arrogant -''' Smokestorm thinks Well of himself and sometimes can be Cocky with his toes and fluffy fur. owo. * '''− Provoking -''' When smokestorm Grows Pissed off He can sometimes cross the line when it comes to defending himself, friends, or family. '''Likes *Birds *Kits *Nectarstar *His toes *Being Friendly 'Dislikes' *Being Hated *Hot Days *Getting his fur Wet *His fur Dragging him down when full of water. 'Goals' *Have a Mate *Start A Family *Become Well Liked through RC 'Fears' *Heights **Although Smokestorm used to love being a Tree hugger that all Recently changed. After being hung off a Cliff by Rocktumble. Everytime he looks down from somewhere High up it reminds him of that dark time. *Dying without Having a Purpose in life. **Smokestorm wants to be known for something he's done, Something good. 'History' 'Loner Life/Rogue' Clan: N/A Cats Involved: Pepper, Drift, Jade, Jay. Age Range: 0-7 moons *"Yeah, I Was Born As A Rouge. With the Name Axel at the start." Smokestorm Shifted his Paws Feeling slightly Uncomfortable with this Topic But Continued. *"I Was Birthed to My Parents, Pepper and Drift. Born along side my sister Jade and Brother Jay. Me and My Brother Jay were Luckily Passed down with out Sexy toes." He Chuckled at his Last Comment. *"Jade and I Were Closest as Siblings While Jay was closest with out mother. We often teased him Being the Mommy's boy while Jade and I Were on our fathers side." He Puffed out his Chest proudly. *"After a While of Living with out Parents we were soon split Due to a fire that struck the Forest we lived in Causing us to Move." The tom flattened his ears Becoming Sad. "This was around the 4 moon mark. It Was Me and My Father and We Had No Clue where the others were.." He Shuffled his Paws. "But.. We Searched day and night In search of them. Sadly, No luck. My Father and I Set off Assuming they Were Gone.." He Didn't Dare to say That they were dead. *"I Grew Up to be 6 Moons and My Father. Being as Old as he was Caught an Illness. I Tried my best to Help though he Passed away. From there I Was On my Own. Out in the world by myself. I Tracked down the scents Of Skyclan and then Left me Off to my Apprenticehood." Smokestorm Gazed Off Not seeming to Happy with his past. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: Skyclan Cats Involved: Pebblepaw, Ryepaw, Drizzle Age Range: 7-10 moons *"Well, I Started off In my Apprenticehood as a Clumsy Goofball. Doesn't seem like much has Changed.." He Chuckled Slightly. "Pebblepaw Was one of My Best friends Growing up. And.. I Miss Her.." Smokestorm Closed his Eyes shaking his head. "We'll Learn about that Later. Anyways, After Leaving my Father I Was Appointed an Apprentice to My Past mentor Flinchfog. (May change later) He Was a Great Mentor! He Really was, I Miss Him.. He Taught Me Y'know, Basically everything. From the Basics to the Best Climbing Techniques and Fighting Moves." He laughed softly to himself. "I Haven't gotten a chance to use those moves yet, But sure as hell i will Beat someones a-" He Paused. "Nevermind, Probably a Few Kit Ears out there." *"I Don't Remember Much Other than Learning. Though, My Final Assessment was To Catch a Large Bird, I Ended up with a Hawk." Smokestorm Smirked Puffing out his Chest. 'Warriorhood' Clan: Skyclan, Riverclan Cats Involved: Many Age Range: 10-Now moons *Smokestorm became a warrior around The 10 Moon mark. Being quite alone for a while His only friend was Pebbledawn, A fellow warrior. *Few months passing Smokestorm was given an Amazing apprentice by the name of Silentpaw. They were best of Friends even though she was just an apprentice. They have a Unique Relation ship to where Silentpaw is Like Smokestorm's Younger sister. *Smokestorm has a Fling with Nectarstar. *Smokestrom Gets closer and closer with Pebbledawn until they Become mates. *Silentpaw Scolds Smokestorm for Getting a Mate right after a fling. *Silentpaw is Possessed and gets into an Argument which Results in Exile. Smokestorm not wanting to Leave his bestfriend Is exiled along with Rosepaw. *Smokestorm asks for Forgiveness at the Peak with Drizzlestar thought he task is Unbearable. "Kill The Apprentices." He Refuses until a few days later whe Drizzlestar is Possessed and Gives Smokestorm a deal. They invite him to camp and a vote is soon too be casted. A Fight goes down and smokestorm shows his Loyalty though a Vote is never casted Considering Drizzle Never Remembers. This results in The Apprentices and Smokestorm Retreating back to the Twoleg Place. *Finally deciding to do Something they all Move to Riverclan. Smokestorm to be with his kits and Get a Second chance. *He speaks with Nectarstar and see's his Kits and is Granted Permission to stay Permanently. They Begin talking though Nectarstar and Many felines do Not trust. *After caring for his Kits In Nectarstar's Absence She finally grows trust for all 3 felines including him. *He Goes to the Border to speak with Pebbledawn and shit goes down. This Happens Every Once in a While. *Nectarstar Grows Jealous And Retreats to the Sacred waterfall until Smokestorm Finds Her. He Offers a Flower and tells Her How He feels towards her. This is the Night Nectarstar falls for the tom. *Many days pass and they Grow closer and closer to the point Smokestorm is now sleeping in her den. *He Then sets up A Beautiful scene at the Willow that leans over the lake. And Asks Her to be His Mate. She Says Yes and are Now closer than ever. *Maplestirke dies and Nectarstar grows sad and upset and smokestorm is not there to comfort her. *Smokestorm Apologizes soon after and they make up <3. *Smokestorm and Nectarstar grow Closer and get dirty down at the Willow o-o *After Nectarstar found the Aspenkit during Maplestrikes death the Kit Asks Nect and Smoke to Be Ma and Pa. Thy accept Aspenkit. <3 *Smokestorm goes out with Nectarstar to hunt and gets his paws stuck in a Fishingline. They go to the Peak and Find Two apprentices. Rocktumble Shows up and Hell breaks loose once Nectarstar and the apprentices leave. *Smokestorm Challenges Rocktumble to the Point Rocktumble is Hanging The Grey tom off the Cliff Side like Mufasa's Death scene. *Smokestorm promised not to tell anyone and is soon let up, He runs back to camp and lies about his injuries, Nectarstar and him get into their First Argument. *Smokestorm Goes to get his wounds treated and is forced to tell what happened, He Excludes the name and Nectarstar is Upset. *Nectarstar Learns She is Pregnant and Smokestorm is Extremely Happy, Though Nectarstar is still upset with Smoke. *He Apologizes and makes an Oath Not to Lie. They make Up and Love each other again. Yay. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= *I Havent Met any Thunderclan Cats yet... |-|WindClan= *I Havent Met any Windclan cats yet... |-|ShadowClan= *I Havent met any Windclan cats yet.. |-|RiverClan= :Nectarstar/Leader/Mate/|⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"Oh! I Love her so Much! She Makes me the Happiest cat in the World! I'll Never Leave her, She Understands me Like no other cat. I'll always be there for her." :Smokestorm was extremely happy he was practically bouncing around. A Large smile was on his face and he was erupting into purrs. :Rocktumble/Elder/Archnemesis/⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁|/0% ::"D-don't touch me! Don't go Near me!" :Smokestorm Began shaking in Fear as he Spoke about the cat his ears pinned to his skull along with his tail tucked. |-|SkyClan= :Pebbledawn/Queen/Ex-Mate/⦁|⦁|⦁/36% ::"You think we Ended Off on good Terms? Really Now?" :Smokestorm Scoffed and Rolled his eyes before walking off. :Drizzlestar/Ex-Leader/Ex-Leader/⦁/2% ::"Thanks Alot.." :The tom Grumbled shaking his head. |-|Outside the Clans= :Drift/Father, Deceased /⦁/100% ::"You were amazing to me, I'll always miss you. Thank you for everything." :Smokestorm looks to his paws with a sigh clearly hurt. :Jay/Brother, Alive??/⦁/100% ::"J-jay.. Please be alive.." :Smokestorm Begins to Sob. Maybe read his Past to find More about Jay. 'Trivia' *Smokestorm's First name Was Axel. *Smokestorm's Prefix is Smoke Do To coming to Skyclan with a Smokey scent. *Smokestorm loves his toes. Nobody else can have them. 'Quotes' ❝ "I Still love you Pebbledawn.. I Understand if You Don't.. I Basically walked out on our life. I Don't deserve your Trust, But i will try my hardest to earn it Back Peb.." ... "I Will do whatever it takes to Earn Everyone's Trust back. Your's and The Kits Most." ... "I Know i Will Get Mocked and Called a Coward for Coming back when I Try. But I Don't care.. As Long as I'm With You."' ❞ — Smokestorm to Pebbledawn After Exile. ❝ "I Won't Ever Cross that Border, I'm Happy here, I'm Happy with you. Though most cats aren't happy with me being here, It doesn't matter what they think. As long as you wan't me here I'll be here." ... "You Won't have to Worry about he Anymore, She's out of My Life." ... "I love you.." ❞ — Smokestorm to Nectarstar after Argument ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Drizzle and smoke.png|By: Eyota Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Gin9er013 Category:RiverClan Category:Warrior